epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scrawland Scribblescratch/2015 ERB Wiki Awards
Hello and welcome to the 2015 ERB Wiki Awards Ceremony. Over the past month, the users of the wiki nominated and voted for their favorites of 2015 and some lifetime awards too. The results are in, so let's start announcing the winners. |-| Annual Awards= User Awards Best Commenter The first award of the night is Best Commenter of 2015. By a massive margin of victory, the winner is FlareBlitz47! Congratulations Flare! A well deserved award. Honorable mention goes to The Flatwoods Monster. Most Creative User Next up is the Most Creative User of 2015. There was a number of a great nominees, but by another large margin, the winner is SkydivingQuagga! As Walt Disney would say, clearly, there's nobody near you. Congratulations Quagga, a job well done. We look forward to seeing more creative content from you. Honorable mention goes to TKandMit. Best Conduct Our next award is Best Conduct of 2015. Loygan has won it two years in a row already, but this year the winner is Loygansono55 yet again! Congratulations on your third year winning Best Conduct. However, other users are coming to your territory, especially Bantha117, who was only a few votes behind you. Better step it up if you want four years. Funniest User Our fourth award, funniest user, was more open this year. However, the users voted very clearly for FlareBlitz47! Congratulations on your second award of the night, Flare! This was very well deserved, I think, after so long. Interestingly, honorable mention goes to The Flatwoods Monster again. Best Former Staff Member For Best Former Staff Member of 2015, there were four nominees, but only one won. The winner was the one and only J1coupe! I don't think anyone is surprised. Congratulashins, Coupe. We hope to see you here again soon one day. Honorable mention goes to Epicnail. You should return too. Best New Staff Member The three candidates for Best New Staff Member of 2015 were all very deserving, but the people picked Bantha117 Congrats, Munkee. Honorable mention goes to his other half, Tigerisnormal. Best Staff Member We had quite an interesting staff for Best Staff Member of 2015, but the people said the most interesting was WonderPikachu12! Congrats, Wonder! You have been invaluable this last year. Thank you. Honorable mention goes to Loygansono55. Worst Rapper As a rap wiki, we naturally have lots of people who rap. But not all of us are good at it. Our next award, Worst Rapper of 2015, is for them. The people chose Segamad66! Congrats Sega! But Sega only won by a close margin. Right on his heels were FrankieRapBattles and CaveJohnson333, who tied for second. Best Editor As a wiki, editing is a very important thing. Most people don't edit a lot, but some do. Best Editor of 2015 is for the best among them. This year, the people decided that the best editor was NightFalcon9004! Congrats Night. You sure do a lot of editing. Honorable mention goes to Jella141, who lost by only two votes. Best Former User Every year, we lose some of our best users. This year, several noted users left us. Best Former User of 2015 is for them. The people voted for Epicnail! Congrats Nail! I guess all of these people miss you. Thanks for everything. Honorable mentions goes to J1coupe Best New User Lots of users joined us this year. Some great, some not so great. Best New User of 2015 is for them. This was a pretty divisive category, but by the thinnest of margins, the winner was Cyanwrites! Congrats Cyan! We hope to see you here for years to come. Honorable mention goes to Brandon Service DF. Worst Troll We had a number of trolls this year. Some old, some new. But the people decided that the Worst Troll of 2015 was Meatholl! Congrats Meat! You sure did a lot of trolling. Bye. Honorable mention goes to Silent Mocker. Best Rapper We had the worst rapper, but now it's time for the Best Rapper of 2015. Lots of people are good at rapping, but few are great. The people decided that the greatest is The Flatwoods Monster! Congrats Flats! It was no surprise given that he was the winner of the Fourth Tourney. Honorable mention did not go the second place of the tourney, but to TKandMit, another good rapper. Best User The big one. Best User of 2015. I'm sure many people think they deserve this one, but the people actually chose WonderPikachu12! Congrats on your second award of the night, Wonder! Wonder had a supermajority of the vote. Honorable mention goes to Bantha117. Recap That's it for the user awards. Congrats to all the winners. We'll be right back with the rap awards. Good luck to everyone there. Rap Awards Best Crap Battle One type of fanmade rap battle is a crap battle, where the battle is intentionally crappy or the suggestion for the battle is random. It can also be a parody. The award for these is Best Crap Battle of 2015 and the people decided that the winner was East vs West by Epicnail! Congratulations, Nail. A funny battle. Honorable mention goes to the 3 v 3, by Bobdave and Loygansono55 Best Battle Royale People like to make battle royales. The people decided that the Best Battle Royale of 2015 was Captain Hook vs Maleficent by Bantha117 and Tigerisnormal! Congrats, MunKitteh. Honorable mention goes to Super Smash Bros vs PlayStation All-Stars by J1coupe. Best Tourney Battle We had lots of tourneys this year. They're part of the wiki tradition. People decided that the Best Tourney Battle of 2015 was The Flatwoods Monster vs Meatholl! Congrats to Flats and Meat. Unsurprising, since this was the final battle of the official tourney. Honorable mention goes to TKandMit vs The Flatwoods Monster, yet another battle with Flats. It just proves that he was the one who deserved best rapper. Best Battle Series Most people who make rap battles make them in their own series, such as Epic Rap Battles of Video Games, a previous winner. Many of our great rappers make great series, but the people thought that the Best Battle Series of 2015 was Overrated Rap Battles of Undetermined Quality by Bantha117 and Tigerisnormal! Congratulations on your second joint award, guys! Honorable mention goes to Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History, by Drakan95. Best User Battle Users battling each other is an old custom on this wiki. This year, we had many memorable battles, but the Best User Battle of 2015 was determined to be The Flatwoods Monster vs Meatholl! Congrats to Flats and Meat for their second win for the same battle! A unique achievement. Honorable mention goes to TKandMit vs The Flatwoods Monster again. Best Fanmade Battle Fanmade battles. Everyone makes them. But which one is the Best Fanmade Battle of 2015? Well, the people chose Captain Hook vs Maleficent by Bantha117 and Tigerisnormal again! Congratulations on your second award for this battle and your third award overall! Well deserved I say. Honorable mention goes to L vs Sherlock Holmes, by Drakan95. Recap Those are all the rap awards. I think a few records may have been set. Return soon for the ERB Awards. ERB Awards Best Cameo What was the Best Cameo of 2015? Apparently, it was Sacagawea! Hooray for Sacagawea and Michelle Maloney. Honorable mention to Arnold Schwarzenegger, who played himself briefly at the end of Terminator vs Robocop. Best Actor The Best Actor of 2015 was determined to be Zach Sherwin! Congrats Zach! Thanks for being awesome. Honorable mention goes to Nice Peter who lost by two votes. Best Rapper The Best Rapper of 2015 was Walt Disney! Congratulations Mr. Disney and to Zach Sherwin for playing him. Honorable mention goes to Julius Caesar Best ERB Most people seemed to agree that the Best ERB of 2015 was Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers! Yes. A good battle. Honorable mention to Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. Recap That's all for ERB awards. Next is the miscellanea. Miscellanea Best Project Best Project of 2015 is for a work that a user (or users) created that was non rap. The people voted for Top 100 users by edit count, by Epicnail! Congrats on another win, Nail! Honorable mention goes to Sexualized ERB Verses by Tigerisnormal. Best Abstract Best Abstract of 2015 is for anything that didn't fit into any of the other categories. The people chose October User Drawings, by SkydivingQuagga! Congrats on an award well deserved, Quagga. Honorable mention goes to Jori Comics by Dragonsblood23. Recap OK that's all the annual awards. Come back soon for the Lifetime Awards, the first of their kind! |-| Lifetime Awards= Bantha here, taking over for Scraw for the rest of the Awards. Let's get down to business with: User Awards All-time Best Username The Best Username of All-time. OF ALL TIME. Over time we've had plenty hilarious and original names for our users, but today we honor: J1coupe has left the Wiki because he has important! Well deserved, Msgr. Not Coopay. Honorable mention goes to the one and only IGLY. All-time Most Creative User Like its annual counterpart, the All-time Most Creative User goes to a user who has proven their Creative prowess. Just... on a higher overall basis. There were only 2 nominees for this category, and so the winner is: Wachowman! With a parody career spanning nearly 2 years, and the addition of multiple Wiki-related stories, this award goes to a deserving user. Shout-out to the runner-up, former admin DudeWithASuit. All-time Best Editor *Repeat ad nauseam the explanation of "same award, longer reach"* Anywho, the winner of All-time Best Editor is: WonderPikachu12! Interesting. Congratulations to the runner-up, NightFalcon9004. All-time Best Staff Member If you understand anything, then you realize that this is the All-Time Best Staff Member. Such an honor is perhaps befitting of several of our esteemed staff, but today the distinction goes to: J1coupe! Congratulashins are once again in order for our resident Korean ex-burrito, as well as today's runner-up, DudeWithASuit. All-time Worst Troll With All-time Worst Troll we're sure to be controversial, but today the winner is clear: ClassicalExpendable! Sorry Jorn, I know you really wanted this one, but you didn't even earn 2nd, which goes to the infamous WRATH. All-time Best Rapper Here come the big times. The show-stoppers. The major leaguers. The traditional 3rd example to punctuate emphasis! It's the All-Time Best Rapper, and its winner is: The Flatwoods Monster! Flat Stanley, you've certainly earned your place, having won numerous awards today for your skillz as well as having won this wiki's Fourth Official Tourney. And extra congratulations to the runner-up for this award: TKandMit. All-time Best User And if you thought that that one was big, wait till you get a load of this! It's the final award of this portion of the awards, the BEST. USER. OF. ALL. TIME. The winner is: J1coupe! Utterly MASSIVE congratulashins toward the Best Damn User we've ever had on the wiki, as well as a mighty applause for 2nd Place recipient, TKandMit. Recap That's it for the user awards. Congrats to all the winners. We shall soon be back with the Rap Lifetime Awards. Stay Tuned. Rap Awards All-time Best Official Tourney As we celebrate another year of wiki, we look forward to the next Official Tourney. But let us once more look back at the Tourneys of the past and honor the All-Time Best Official Tourney: The Fourth Official Tourney! Very big congrats to all the participants who made that tourney the winner! As well we would like to acknowledge participants of The Third Official Rap Tourney. All-time Best Tourney Battle This category was surprisingly small, despite plenty of battles to nominate. As it is, only the Fourth and First Tourneys have representatives in the category All-Time Best Official Tourney Battle, with the winner being: The Flatwoods Monster vs Meatholl! Congrats go out to both rappers, and to the runner-up of the category, ShaunoftheRed vs Ynkrdlevin17. And now we switch back to Scraw for a moment as he announces the winner of the All-time Best Battle Royale: All-time Best Battle Royale Hello it's Scraw again to announce the Best Battle Royale ever, and the winner is Captain Hook vs Maleficent by Bantha117 and Tigerisnormal! One of the big winners of the night. Congrats once again to Bantha and Tiger on an extremely successful battle. We look forward to seeing more great content like it in the future. Honorable mention goes to Zalgo vs Cthulhu by The Flatwoods Monster. Back to you, Bantha. All-time Best Battle Series Right, let's get back to it. The winner of All-time Best Battle Series is: Epic Rap Battles of Video Games by J1coupe! Still keeping up with the competition when it comes to garnering awards. Congratulashins one final time, Jassen, and another Congratulations to runner-up series Epic Rap Battles of Horror, by The Flatwoods Monster. All-time Best User Rap Battle This is going on probably a lot longer than anticipated. Let's be quick about this. The winner of All-time Best User Rap Battle is: The Flatwoods Monster vs Meatholl! Hot damn this battle was well-received. Congrats a bajillionth time to both rap(p)ers involved, as well as congrats to the runner-up, WonderPikachu12 vs NightFalcon9004. All-time Best Fanmade Rap Battle In the words of MJ (no, the other one), this is it. The final award of this set, the winner of All-time Best Fanmade Rap Battle, is: Authors vs Directors by The Flatwoods Monster! I must admit given the other awards handed out today that this win is unexpected, but well-deserved nonetheless. ConFlats, and Congrats to today's runner-up, Captain Hook vs Maleficent, by Bantha117 and Tigerisnormal. Recap That's a (w)rap on the penultimate section of awards. Congrats once again to each and every winner. We shall soon be back with the ERB Lifetime Awards. Stay Tuned. ERB Awards Welcome back to the final segment of the 2015 ERB Wiki Awards. Let's not waste any time. Double Time. All-time Best Actor (and Best Role) This category refers to, as you might have guest (;)), the All-time Best Actor and their Best Role, and the winner is: George Watsky as Edgar Allan Poe! Fantastic! A great rapper from a great battle. Honorable mention goes to another rapper of similar caliber, EpicLLOYD as Hannibal Lecter. All-time Best Actor And now for something (almost) completely similar, All-time Best Actor: Zach Sherwin! Congrats once again, Sir Sherwin. Your witty wordplay and wonderful waving of hands has earned you your place. And once again, an honorable mention to Nice Peter. Shukoff is no slacker, it seems. All-time Best Rapper With 57 (at the time) battles, and 120+ rappers, picking just one is no easy task. However, the All-time Best Rapper is: Walt Disney! Another megacorp-congrats to Mr. Disney and to Mr. Sherwin for portraying him magnificently. Honorable mention goes to another Sherwin role, Stephen King. All-time Best Season And now we're getting to the major awards. The All-time Best Season, according to you the voters, is: Season 4! I think many here would agree that ERB just keeps improving, and the results seem to agree, with the previous Season 3 in a distant 2nd (Seriously, it got less than 10 votes or something. Talk about domination.). All-time Best ERB Like they did for 2015, most people seemed to agree that the All-time Best ERB was Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers! No complaints here. Honorable mention to Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. And last but not least, we welcome back Mr. Scribblescratch once again to announce the final award. This is Bantha117 signing off. Nice Peter vs Epic Lloyd The ultimate ERB showdown. Peter or Lloyd? Lloyd or Peter? Well, the winner by six votes was EpicLLOYD! Congrats Lloyd. Thank you for everything. And thank you to Peter too. None of this would be possible about either of them and I'm sure we all love them both. In conclusion }} Wow. This has to have been the longest awards ceremony ever, going for a full five hours. Two more than I anticipated. Oh well. Congratulations again to all the winners and better luck next time to everyone else. I've been doing this shit for three years but I think it's finally time for me to stop. As you may have noticed, Bantha did most of the lifetime awards today, and this is because I don't think I'll be doing the awards next year. I have lots of other things to do and the entire process for this year's awards was delayed by a while because of unforeseen circumstances. I'm looking to pass the awards on to someone else, and it looks to be Bantha for now, but things can always change. I think Bantha did a good job. Anyway, I didn't agree with a lot of the outcomes but whatever; I disagree with the wiki's general opinion a lot. MunKitteh, Coupe, and Flats really sweeped the awards this year. There is no after party, just go to chat. See you next year. -Marshal General Lieutenant Major Brigadier Colonel Commandant Sergeant Corporal Private Fleet Admiral Commodore Captain Commander Ensign Midshipman Petty Officer Wing commander Squadron leader Pilot Reverend Sir Dr. Lord Imperator Stephen Tyrone Mos Def Colbert Germanicus Britannicus Hibernicus Marcomannicus Rufus Caesar Augustus Esq. LXXXVIII of the gens Julia, AA, AS, AAS, LLB, BEd, BSc, BA, BSE, BCA, MBBS, DDS, BNSc, BSPS, BHS, BAvn, BFA, BIS, BAJ, BME, BS, MA, MS, MEd, MSc, MEB, MDes, MNCM, MSN, MSW, MPA, MPC, MPP, MPH, MC, MCA, MCU, MLA, MLIS, MDiv, ALM, MiM, MBA, MTech, MITB, MBE, MCom, MBus, MI, PSM, MD, JD, PhD, DBA, DFA, ScD, Heavyweight Champion of the World, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, the sword in the darkness, the watcher on the walls, the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, the First Men, and the Free Folk, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, Sealord of Braavos, the King in the North, the King of the Isles and Rivers, the King of the Mountain and Vale, the King of the Rock, the King of the Reach, the Storm King, the King-beyond-the Wall, the Prince of Dorne, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, the Night's Watch, the City Watch of King's Landing, the City Watch of Lannister, the City Watch of Oldtown; the Archmaester of the Citadel, the King of Meereen, Yunkai, and Astapor, the Lord of Dragons and Khal of the Great Grass Sea, Khal of Khals, the Harpy, Marshal of the White Knife, Archon of Tyrosh and Lorath, High Septon of the Faith of the Seven, High Priest of R'hllor, Hand of the King, Grand Maester, Master of Coin, Master of Laws, Master of Ships, Warden of the East, Warden of the West, Warden of the South, the Seneschal, Triarch of Volantis, First Sword of Braavos, King of the Narrow Sea, Magister of Pentos, Prince of Pentos, Azor Ahai Reborn, the Prince that was Promised, the Last Hero, High King of the Reunited Kingdom, King of Gondor and Arnor, King of Rohan, Chieftain of the Dunedain, King of Numenor, Keeper of the Rings, Keeper of the One Ring, King of Dale, King of the Dunedain, Prince of Ithilien, Marshal of the Rohirrim, Mayor of the Shire, Captain of the USS Enterprise, President of the United Federation of Planets, a New Hope, the Empire Strikes Back, the Return of the Jedi, the Phantom Menace, the Attack of the Clones, the Revenge of the Sith, the Force Awakens, the Age of Ultron, the Last Airbender Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Sith Lord, Sith Apprentice, Jedi Master, Jedi Grandmaster, Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, Lord of the Eagles, President of the United States of America, God-king of Egypt, the Lord reborn, the Antichrist, the Pope, the Caliph, the Fuhrer, the King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, Emperor of India, Caesar of Rome, Imperator of the Gallic and eastern legions, Conqueror of Germania, Savior of Byzantium and Defender of Jerusalem, Consul of Rome, Dictator of Rome, Tribune of the Plebeians, princeps senatus, Bishop of Rome, Archbishop of Canterbury, Pharoah of the River Nile, Khan of Khans, Scrawland Pendragon, Pontifex Maximus, King of the East River and the Hudson, Keeper of the Pillars of Hercules and the Gates of Death, Prince of the Blood feat. Flo Rida, la Premiere Dame de France GBE KBE DBE CBE OBE MBE KG KT GCB KCB GCMG KCMG GCVO OM MP SO KP GCSI GCIE OB GCH VC GC CGC RRC DSC MC DFC AFC AFC ARRC OBI IOM Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces, Medal of Honor, Distinguished Service Cross, Distinguished Service Medal, Silver Star, Legion of Merit, Bronze Star Medal, Purple Heart, Defense Meritorious Service Medal, Presidential Unit Citation, Meritorious Unit Award, Meritorious Unit Commendation, certified American, SCRAWLAND. Category:Blog posts